


At my weakest (fanvideo)

by beneaththethunders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththethunders/pseuds/beneaththethunders
Summary: Sam comes back to National City when Alex needs her the most.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	At my weakest (fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearethewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/gifts).



> So I took the prompt "a colour of your choice, cuddles + a memory it inspires" and gave it a little spin, I tried to include mainly shades of red, and well some memories and cuddles are implied :) 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt and I hope you like it!
> 
> song: at my weakest by james arthur


End file.
